


Finding Leverage

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot find something that just might help their case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Leverage

“Gun!” Parker yelped. She dove out of the way – everyone dove out of the way. Everyone except Elliot who dodged out of the immediate line of fire and slammed into the gunman's body with his shoulder, lifting the man off the ground and throwing him back into a bed of flowers.

People in the park screamed and scattered. Elliot and the gunman – a flunky that worked for their target to take care of people who were causing trouble – grappled and struggled. Blows were exchanged on both sides. It wasn't a contest, however, over who was the better fighter. Within two minutes Elliot had the other man face down and unconscious on the decorative paving stones of the garden path near the fountain.

“You good?” Parker asked him when he stood up and started dusting himself off.

He shrugged. “Yeah, I'm good.”

“Good. Come on. We gotta get going or we're going to be late,” she insisted.

“Just a second,” he said. Parker waited while Elliot quickly searched the gunman. He found a folded packet of papers and held them up triumphantly. Parker shared his grin. “I think we can use these.”

“I know just what to do with them.”

“Right, now we can go. Nate? We're on our way. And I think you're going to like what we found.”


End file.
